Trixie Tang (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Trixie Tang is one of the major characters of The All New Fairly OddParents!, and a major adult character in The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation. Character Description Trixie Tang wears a bright purple short-sleeved turtleneck, a white skirt and white boots. She has long hair complete with a purple hairband. Most of the characters frequently praise Trixie for her looks. Personality Trixie herself is a bit of a wisecracker, often greeting Timmy in a deadpan tone whenever he's involved with her in a romantic way. She is also a bit snooty. Trixie is against hearing curse words in her vicinity, as seen in "Filthy Wishmouth". Deep inside, she's a nice girl, and treats her friends with dignity, whenever they act nice to her. Trixie is very fluent in Japanese, as she's of Japanese descent. At times, she's a geeky tomboy and likes to disguise herself as a boy and read comic books for boys. Trixie also really likes playing video games and watching anime. Trixie also likes robots, playing with action figures and sports, such as hockey in "Timmy on Ice". She is also an expert in Japanese cooking, and likes to prepare foods hibachi style, which she learned from her father. Relationships Friends and family Trixie is rarely seen interacting with her family. As for friends, Veronica is generally considered her best friend, alongside the two popular kids, Tad and Chad. Ivan is one of the few boys to compliment Trixie's looks and he sometimes helps her out, if possible. Love interests Her love interest for the most part was Timmy Turner, an average kid who gushes over her when given the chance. Trixie has a love/hate relationship with him. She doesn't love Timmy back most of the time, and often rejects him, especially if he has done something stupid. Although, Trixie sometimes feels sorry for Timmy. After the episode "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes", Timmy gets over Trixie. In the episode "Spreading The Love", she begins dating Remy Buxaplenty after Ivan trained him. After Timmy and others finish pairing every one of the boys and girls with their ideal matches, Trixie breaks up with Timmy, but not before giving her one last kiss to him as a gift and an apology for everything that she did hurtful to him, who beforehand gave her a medal, the "Not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award. After that episode, she and Timmy remain friends, and Trixie dates Remy on a few occasions. See Also *Trixie Turner - Trixie's alternate counterpart when Timmy switched lives with Trixie. *Trixootie - A girl that was wished by Timmy with the Magic Muffin that combines the best aspects of both Trixie and Tootie. *Troy Tang - A male counterpart of Trixie from the gender-swapped universe. *Wonder Gal - Trixie's superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. *Venom Lips - Trixie's supervillain alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. *2.D. Trixie Tang - Trixie's inter-dimensional counterpart and the co-leader of the resistance. *Adult Trixie - Trixie Tang as an adult. Category:Characters Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Female Category:Godchild Category:Major Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Popular Kids Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Love Interests of Timmy Turner Category:Characters with more than one voice actor Category:Tang Family